Magician's Secret
by YugiohGurl69
Summary: Dark and Choas have found each other- but Dark has a dirty little secret. How long can he keep it before Chaos finds out?  Includes Duelshipping  DM x MOBC , Purpleshipping  DM x Yugi , and Pastshipping  DM x Yami  yaoi   WARNING: LEMONS INSIDE.
1. Intro

Sorry it's so short, just covering a few of the basics :3  
><strong>I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO YUGIOH, BECAUSE THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE SHOW!<strong>

* * *

><p>"And now, Magician of Black Chaos, finish him off!"<br>The Dark Magician watched in awe from his spot of defense, as the fellow magician was called to attack. He had always liked Chaos ever since Yugi had bought, what he thought, was a mere card. Truth be told, they were more than just cards; they have their own little world- where they stay before they are summoned. It's not much different from our world, aside from no stores, restaurants, or even money for that matter. They don't need food, and there is no death unless their card is ripped or destroyed- the grave yard in the duels is just for effect, and only temporary until the duel has ended. The Dark Magician, being one of the oldest, and the favorite of their master, was highly respected. Many of the cards swoon for him- except for the only one he ever really liked; Chaos. He knew it was wrong to like another male, but there was something about him that made Dark get a strange feeling whenever Chaos would look at him, or accidentally brush up against him. Dark always made an extra effort to get noticed, or be near Chaos; but he rarely even got so much as a glance. Luckily for Dark, today was one of those rare occasions.  
>As soon as Chaos was summoned, he had looked down at his secret admirer with a smile. Dark was lucky he was kneeling, or he surely would have fainted. He smiled back nervously, his stomach once again getting that strange tingling sensation. He grew disappointed when Chaos had directed his attention to the opponent, making him sigh and rest his gaze on the other side of the field, as well. Chaos took out one of the monsters, but they only lost 200 life points. On the opponents turn, he directed his attack onto Dark , which would have sent him to the temporary graveyard- if it hadn't been for Yugi's trap. When Dark had noticed Chaos had watched the near loss, he could feel his cheeks redden as embarrassment set in. It was bad enough to be placed in defense, but to have almost lost was even worse. Nothing is more embarrassing than losing in front of the one you want to impress most. He wanted noticed, but not like that. But it was too late, and now he watched Chaos make the final and winning attack, sending them both back to their respective homes; where all monsters were sent after the duel ended.<br>The houses were all arranged by type, so all the "dark" cards had their own street, as well as the "spellcasters" getting their own section. Dark was fortunate enough to live directly across from Chaos, who had already gone outside into his yard. Dark watched him for a moment before Chaos caught site of him and waved. Dark blushed and waved back, drawing his curtains to keep from being noticed again. Dark slumped down into his purple couch with a sigh, letting his head rest in his hands. He had made a complete fool of himself, not once; but twice. He jumped at the sudden knock on the door- who he suspected was his apprentice, the Dark Magician Girl, but he couldn't have been more wrong. In his doorway, at his house, was the only monster he couldn't have wanted to see _less _at the particular moment: Chaos.


	2. Fun and Games

I STILL DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO YUGIOH

* * *

><p>Dark stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. His head was flustered as he wanted to both run and hide, and pounce on him at the same time. Chaos, not knowing of the other's predicament, simply stood smiling- his hand outstretched.<br>"Hello, Dark Magician, is it?"  
>Chaos's husky voice had caught Dark off guard. This was the first time the two had ever talked. Staring at the hand, Dark took it in his own, shaking it firmly in hopes of steadying his hand.<br>"Y-Yeah. But you can call me Dark."  
>Chaos nodded, his shake obviously much firmer than Dark's.<br>"I'm Chaos. I don't believe we've properly met, before. May I come in?"  
>Dark nodded a little too quickly, mentally cursing at himself to not be such an idiot and calm down. Dark closed the door behind him as Chaos stepped in and examined his, mostly purple, living room. He followed him to the couch, sitting next to him- unsure of what to say. Chaos chuckled lightly, confusing the poor love struck magician further.<br>"I see you like the color purple."  
>Chaos turned back to Dark, scanning over him much like he had the room, as Dark blushed furiously.<br>Nodding, he smiled slightly.  
>"Yes...It's kind of my thing."<br>"I see." Chaos seemed to have noticed Dark's blush, as he smirked slightly.  
>"Don't worry about it, my house is all blue, with pink furniture and black carpets."<br>Chaos leaned back, getting more comfortable as Dark was still plagued with silence.  
>"So, Dark, I've heard much about you. I would have come by sooner, but I felt I would only be a bother."<br>"N-No, no- not a bother, at all. I love meeting all the newcomers, I'm just..not good with introductions," also known as shy, "so I let them find their way to me."  
>Sighing, Chaos chuckled.<br>"So you're telling me that I wasted all that time waiting for you to come to me, whilst you were here waiting for me to come to you? If that's not irony, I don't know what is."  
>Chuckling as well, Dark smiled.<br>"Yes, it is rather humorous."  
>Chaos's laughter died down into another smile.<br>"So Dark, tell me something about yourself."  
>Dark blinked blankly. No one had ever asked for information about his life, other than his apprentice.<br>"Well, what would you like to know?"  
>"I don't know, just the basics. Like maybe some of your interests, what you look for in people, if you're single..."<br>Chaos's voice trailed off as Dark's face lit up a bright red- even his ears felt hot.

-Dark POV-

Surly he can't mean he likes me...Like he said, it was just the basics...Okay, just calm down, deep breaths. In, out, in, out. You can do this, just be cool.  
>"Well, I uh..."<br>Oh Ra, what are my interests? Think, Dark, think!  
>"I like...I like magic and-and games."<br>THAT ISN'T COOL! YOU SOUND LIKE A NERD!  
>"And I uh...like people who are funny, and polite- And I'm single."<br>NO! YOU SOUND DESPERATE!

-Normal POV-

Chaos nodded, a smirk playing on his lips.  
>"So am I."<br>Dark blinked. How could someone like him be single? That didn't sound accurate.  
>"You like games, huh? Well why don't we play a little game, then? First I'll place a small spell on you," Chaos held up his staff, as it began to glow, placing it back at his side as it had dimmed back down.<br>Dark simply blinked, not quite sure what was happening.  
>"And now I will asks you questions about yourself."<br>Chaos smiled innocently.  
>"W-What was the spell for?"<br>Dark was almost afraid to ask.  
>"Oh, it just removes an article of your clothing each time you lie."<br>Chaos's smile turned into a smirk.  
>Dark's jaw dropped, his face redder than a stop sign.<br>"WH-WHAT? I DIDN'T AGREE T-"  
>Chaos had cut Dark off, mid-sentence, "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"<br>"O-Of course!"  
>Dark's hat was gone. He gulped at Chaos's smirk.<br>"A boyfriend?"  
>"N-No!"<br>Dark's shoulder pads were gone.  
>"Who?"<br>"B-Black Luster Soldier."  
>Dark lost no clothes.<br>"Are you currently with him?"  
>"I already told you I was single, so no."<br>Dark lost no clothing.  
>"Are you interested in anybody?"<br>Dark's mind set into panic.  
>"Ma-Maybe.."<br>"It's a yes or no question."  
>"Y-Yes."<br>"Is it another male?"  
>Dark bit his lip.<br>"Yes."  
>"Who?"<br>Dark's mind was set in overdrive.  
>"C-Celtic Guardian."<br>Dark's hood/tunic was gone. Only his spandex body suit and boxers remained.  
>"Who," Chaos repeated.<br>"Jack's Knight.."  
>Dark lost his body suit. He was sat in only his tight purple boxers. Chaos's smirk grew.<br>"Who," he repeated again.  
>Dark hesitated, biting his lip, hoping this was all just a dream and that he would wake up any second. But deep down, he knew this wasn't a dream. He sighed in defeat.<br>"You."

* * *

><p>Haha- Chaos is little a pervert...But I'm not complaining ;)<p> 


	3. Interruption

SLIGHT LEMON!  
>(Key:<br>Bold text = thoughts  
>Italicized = emphasizedexaggerated)  
>Do I have to say it again?<strong><em>I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. <em>**

* * *

><p>Dark kept his eyes downcast as he waited for the laughter to arise. He looked back up after a few minutes of silence, only to find a smirking Chaos staring at his body. He wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or violated. He cleared his throat awkwardly, the pink eyes shooting up and meeting his blue ones.<p>

"Ca-Can I have my clothes back, now?"  
>Chaos leaned in close to Dark, one hand sneaking around Dark, both resting oh-so-gently on his arms, while he whispered in the other's ear.<br>"Now why would you want to cover such a beautiful creation?"  
>Dark shivered slightly, his breath hitching in his throat.<p>

-Dark's POV-

**HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF ANUBIS HE'S TOUCHING ME. IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME? OKAY, JUST BE COOL. CALM DOWN. BREATH...I CAN'T BREATHE. OH RA, I FORGOT HOW TO BREATHE! BREATHE DAMMIT!**  
>"Would it make you more comfortable if my clothes were discarded, as well?"<br>**...I'm dead. He killed me. I am no longer alive. Oh Ra, just the the thought of his flawless blue body is enough to make me..Oh Ra..No..Not now..**

-Normal POV-

Dark had peaked down into his lap, an _obvious _problem growing. This did not go unnoticed by Chaos.  
>"I'll take that as a yes, then."<br>Chaos stood, letting his hand stroke across Dark's pale back as he did so, first removing his hat and the 22 buckles adorning his arms and legs. He did a slow, teasing routine as he stripped down to his boxer- Dark finding it impossible to peel his eyes away from the site before him. The way his hands ghost over the flawless blue skin, the way his body stretches with each little movement. It was driving Dark insane. It took all his willpower not to tackle him to the floor.  
>"Better?"<br>Chaos stood proud in his tight black boxers, which hid absolutely nothing, his hands roaming softly down his chest.  
>Dark relaxed a bit when he saw Chaos had a little problem of his own, nodding as he took in the sight, scanning over it slowly-trying to memorize every last inch.<br>Chaos slowly walked over to Dark, sitting on his lap so they were facing each other, his blue legs wrapped around the other's pale waist. He moaned deeply at the feel of the other's hard-on against his ass, separated only by thin cloth. He rested his forehead against the other's.  
>Dark gently rested his hands on Chaos's hips, feeling slightly less shy and more playful.<br>"I have waited so long for this moment, Chaos."  
>Chaos let his hand softly caress Dark's cheek.<br>"Let me make up for it."  
>Chaos closed what little space there was between them, letting his hands tangle into the soft, purple locks. It wasn't a messy, lustful kiss; but a slow, passionate one- filled to the brim with love.<br>Dark returned it with just as much passion and love, savoring the feeling of the other's lips against his own. A skilled tongue peaked out slightly, taking small little tastes every now and again. Chaos didn't like to rush things.  
>Soon, Chaos could feel a shy tongue meet his own, as they had both tried to sneak out. Chaos took the moment to advantage and let his tongue follow the other back into it's cave. He let no crevice or dip go unsearched or memorized.<br>Dark began leaning back slowly until he was against the back of the couch. He moaned softly as the tongue expertly massaged his own.  
>Chaos's hands began to wander, roaming his chest before settling on the two pink nubs and rubbing them with his thumbs. They pulled back for air, Chaos latching himself onto Dark's neck, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin.<br>Dark moaned helplessly.  
>Chaos bit the area between Dark's neck and shoulder, the pale body arching into his own with a squeak. He soothed it with his tongue before attacking one of his now-erect nipples, teasing it with his tongue and grinding it between his teeth, giving the same torture to the other.<br>Dark groaned at the loss when Chaos had released the nub, going back up and nipping at Dark's ear.  
>"Do you have any lube?"<br>Chaos's voice was much deeper and tantalizing now, sending shivers down Dark's spine- though he almost face palmed.  
>"It's in my room."<br>Flicking the earlobe with his tongue again, he smirked.  
>"Then be ready when I get back."<br>Chaos untangled himself from Dark as he descended to retrieve said lube.  
>Dark stood, shaking with excitement as he ridded himself of the tight, unwanted boxers. He lied back down with his legs as wide as he possibly could; one hanging off the side, the other up on the back of the couch- his erection standing tall and proud between them as he waited.<p>

-Chaos's POV-

**Now then, where is his bedroom...Ah!**  
>Chaos had descended into a dim hallway, in search of his awaiting love's room. Upon finding the room, he threw the door open, being greeted with black walls, and the most beautiful purple canopy bed, with purple satin draped across both the walls and bed. But he was on a mission, and had to keep focused.<br>**If I were lube...The nightstand!**  
>He hurried over to the nightstand, finding the, of course, purple bottle of lube and clutching it like it was the most beautiful sight in the world. He read over it, just be sure he hadn't grabbed the wrong thing.<br>**Blackberry flavored? Kinky, kinky.**  
>Smirking, he tossed the bottle in the air and caught it again, running back to his awaited magician.<br>**I wonder how good this actually ta-Oh wow...**  
>He nearly came right then and there at Dark's position and size, dropping the lube. He quickly blinked, picking it back up with a smirk as he practically ripped his boxers off. But he wanted to make the stretching more interesting. He scanned the room for ideas, a devious grin creeping onto his face as he spotted it.<br>**Perfect.**

-Dark's POV-

Dark had a slight blush on his face as he knew Chaos liked what he saw. He nearly lost himself when Chaos had ripped off the tight boxers. He examined the blue member, noting that it was slightly larger than his own 9inch one.  
><strong>Well, there go my thoughts of being the biggest in town...For Ra's sake, even Black Luster's was only eight...<strong>  
>But at the moment, he didn't care very greatly, knowing that soon the <em>monster <em>would be inside of him. He wiggled with anticipation as he watched Chaos. He cocked his head slightly.  
><strong>What is he doing with my staff?<strong>

-Normal POV-

Chaos had grabbed Dark's staff, his own being too sharp at the end, coating the end in the sweet lube, licking a little of it off.  
>"Open wide."<br>Dark would have rejected ever using his staff in such a manner, but as much as he hated to admit it; he was a natural kink and loved to try new things. He lifted himself off the couch with his legs to give Chaos more access and the cold tip was placed at his entrance, slowly being pushed in. Dark gave a muffled yelp at the pain, just wishing he could skip it and get straight to the pleasure.  
>Chaos pressed it in as far as it would go, waiting for a signal from Dark to continue. When Dark pressed back against it, he took that as his okay to continue. He knew he wouldn't get much stretching done this way, but the sight of Dark getting fucked with his own staff was too much to pass up on. He slowly pumped it in and out of the tight passage, Dark's cries turning into moans and he started to meet it halfway. Chaos sped up, when suddenly dark, and the staff, disappeared.<p>

-Dark's POV-

**Oh~ I hope this never ends~ Mmm-Wait..**  
>Dark had his head back, eyes clenched tightly shut, propped up with his elbows as he suddenly felt his couch go hard and cold, and the stretching stop. He opened his eyes to ask Chaos what stunt he pulled this time, but he found himself in the middle of the dueling arena- his master, the opponent, and every monster on the field staring wide-eyed at him. He was still naked, slightly sweaty, panting, and hard as a rock.<p>

-Normal POV-

Normally, all monsters are alerted with a broadcast to report to the their town hall, where they awaited to be summoned. But Chaos and Dark had apparently missed this one, due to their actions. This was especially bad, because once you were summoned, you were stuck in the exact position you were in when you transferred to the field- everyone has only a few seconds to get into their stance after their card has been placed. All Dark could do was lay there.  
>Seto, Yugi's opponent, growled angrily, still staring at the poor magician.<br>"What the hell kind of sick joke is this? You little runt, what did you do to my program?"  
>Yugi had a very bright blush across his face, but found he couldn't look away from the magician. He had always thought he was attractive in the card and 'holograms'. He'd even had a few <em>dreams <em>about him, but nothing compared to this.  
>"What? I didn't do it! I can't even figure out how to use the internet, what makes you think I can rewrite your software?"<br>Dark was completely frozen in shock, just wanting to crawl into the darkest corner and die. To make matters worse, his ex, Black Luster Soldier, was on the field as well.  
>His life was ruined.<p>

* * *

><p>Bet you didn't expect that, now did you? ;)<br>A little more humorous than planned, but it worked out. •3•


	4. The Magic Words

I STILL DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO YU-GI-OH, BECAUSE 4KIDS IS STILL MAKING THAT GAY ASS ZEXAL.

* * *

><p>Seto shut down the dueling arena quickly, sending Dark back to the house- his staff still in the unmentionable place as he laid on the floor with his eyes downcast.<br>Chaos had flipped on the small television in the house, watching the duel (which was broadcast on every television- including a giant screen in the town hall, to be careful that no one ended up missing their summoning or the outcome of the duel.)  
>Dark paused for a moment before speaking in a barely audible voice.<br>"Luster was there..."

Chaos frowned, kneeling down and lightly stroking the purple locks from his face.  
>"I know. I'm so sorry...Please allow me to make your pain go away."<br>Dark's voice was low and dry.  
>"The damage cannot be undone. Everyone saw me—even Master."<br>Chaos gently kissed his forehead.  
>"Let me try."<br>He claimed Dark's lips as his hand began a journey around the pale body once more, rubbing at the surprisingly still erect nipples, stroking down his thin sides, sliding around his also still erect member, and finally stopping at the staff; which he began slowly pumping again. He savored the moans and gasps from Dark.  
>"Are you still upset?"<br>Dark moaned again, pushing back on the staff.  
>"Upset about what?"<br>Chaos smirked, carefully pulling the staff from Dark and placing it off to the side; this in turn getting a groan of disappointment. He coated his neglected member with the blackberry flavored lube, tossing the bottle to the side and lining himself up.  
>Wincing as Chaos pushed in, Dark scratched and grabbed at the floor around him, trying to get a grip on something. Chaos was much bigger around than his staff.<br>Chaos paused until Dark's face began contorting to pleasure, and he gave an experimental roll of his hips.  
>Dark gasped, his back arcing into the blue male.<br>Chaos took this as his signal and began with a steady, slow pace, which Dark no sooner began meeting halfway, desperate to speed up.

"More...Please...Faster~"  
>Chaos obliged as he sped up, his thrusts becoming sloppier as he searched for Dark's prostate. He knew he had found it at the sudden shriek of his name followed by nails digging into his back. He aimed souly for that one spot, hitting it repeatedly.<br>Dark's vision went white with pleasure as he tossed his head about, on the very verge of his climax. His neglected member throbbed painfully between the two as he tried to lead Chaos's hand to it.  
>Choas happily followed, his hand wrapping around the swollen member tightly- trying to keep time with his sloppy thrusts.<br>Without further warning, Dark shot ribbons of cum across Dark's hand and chest, his muscles clamping down tightly on Chaos as they tried to hold him still. Chaos didn't like that idea.  
>Chaos threw his head back as the pressure around him increased immensely, his climax hitting him <em>hard<em> as he shot his seed deep into the fellow Magician. He rode his last few waves of pleasure 'til exhaustion set in, his path slickened by his own release, allowing him to glide faster before finally collapsing on the other. He wrapped around him tightly.  
>Dark gasped for breath with a large smile plastered across his face. He sighed contently, wanting to stay in his arms like this for forever- but knowing it wasn't a good idea because they were still on the floor. Dark knew he'd be sore tomorrow.<br>They both caught their breath and cuddled some more, just happy to be with each other, before Chaos finally got himself to his feet and helped Dark up.  
>Chaos tossed Dark his boxers as he began the quest to find all 22 of his buckles.<br>Dark groaned, remember how his clothing had been removed.

"Just out of curiosity, where did you send my clothes to?"  
>Chaos blinked.<br>"I don't know, they just kinda poofed away. I would assume your closet."  
>Dark sighed, going back to fetch his clothes.<br>He pulled out his neatly folded attire, sighing and putting on the many layers of clothing. He no sooner got them on that he disappeared again.

-Subplot POV-

Seto had run background checks on all the character designs for his holograms, and checking for any signs of hacking. He was baffled when there weren't any errors or hacks to be traced.  
>Yugi, bored out of his skull, left before Seto started blaming him for everything, like usual. It was fairly late in the evening , so he had gone upstairs and changed into his pajamas. He had tried sleeping, but he couldn't with those images of his favorite card still stuck in his head. After tossing and turning for a while, he finally got up and sat at his small desk by the window, grabbing the card off the top of his deck and twirling it around aimlessly.<br>"I wish you were real so I wouldn't be so lonely," he sighed.  
>He held the card up in the air.<br>"I summon the Dark Magician!"  
>Yugi kept his card raised for a moment longer, which blocked his view of the dark Magician slowly fading into the room. He stared at it a while longer before lowering it to eye level with a sigh, catching site of the much taller figure in the room. He set the card behind him as he slowly stood gasping. All Dark could do was watch with his head forward, as he was stuck in the same position, standing tall and straight, until told otherwise.<br>Yugi made his way over to the other, running his hands along the purple silk and armored chest, which was at his eye level. He whispered quietly,  
>"You are real..."<p>

* * *

><p>Another cliff hanger? Oh no I di'int~<p> 


	5. The Secret Begins

I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, because this story is not in the series- and there is more than one version.  
><strong>WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS A LEMON THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE CONSIDERED GRAPHIC TO YOU. I MADE IT AS DESCRIPTIVE AS A COULD, IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON'S THEN JUST STOP READING THIS STORY BECAUSE IT IS MOST LIKELY GOING TO HAVE A TON OF THEM. kthx •3•<br>**

* * *

><p>Yugi took a step back, looking up into Dark's big blue eyes. He admired him for a moment, not quite sure what to do next- though he already knew what he <em>wanted<em> to do. His eyes began to roam over the taller male, but he blushed when they saw his staff, remembering what he had witnessed earlier.  
>Dark had noticed the slight blush and wanted so badly to run off and hide, but was only able to blush brighter than a tomato on fire. He tried his hardest to at least put the staff behind his back, but he was completely frozen in his stance.<br>Yugi glanced up through his bangs, noticing Dark was embarrassed. He giggled slightly,  
>"I guess I caught you at a bad time before, huh?"<br>Dark, able to respond to the question, nodded,  
>"Kind of..."<br>Yugi shivered slightly at the surprisingly deep, or deeper than he had expected, voice. He always thought he would sound like Mahad when he had met him in the Pharaoh's memories- it was similar, but deeper. He subconsciously stepped forward, something inside of him clicking that made him much more confident and wanting. He reached up and pulled Dark's head down closer to his own.  
>"Were you at least enjoying some alone time before I interrupted?"<br>Dark blinked, finally looking down at him.  
>"I wasn't a-"<br>Dark had been cut off by something warm and soft against his mouth. It took a moment to register exactly what was happening, but his eyes widened. He wanted to pull back and stay loyal to Chaos, but he couldn't disobey his master. Even if he wanted to, it was physically impossible. Even his lips began pressing back on Yugi's. He mentally cursed at his lips for falling prey to the young master,  
>"<em>Fucking two-timing lips, obey me! He may be my master, but I am yours! You have to stay true to Chaos- No matter how soft or...sweet..or warm..or.."<br>_Dark slowly fell pray to the kiss, his eyes progressively slipping closed.  
>Yugi wrapped his small arms around the taller's neck, trying to keep their lips connected as he was standing on his toes already. He dropped back onto his feet panting, looking up at the other lustfully.<p>

Dark slowly opened his eyes and looked down at him. He wondered when exactly he wrapped his arms around the other, but it was too late to move them- and his staff had fallen carelessly on the floor. He was scared; not just because his master looked like he was about to rape him, but because his own mind was beginning to turn on him; the urge to obey his master was too great.  
>Yugi began struggling to get back on his toes to reach Dark's mouth, and without even asking for help, Dark placed firm, strong hands on his waist and picked his up. Yugi was surprised at how easily and gently he was picked up just from his hips, but he was more caught up with the sudden lips on his.<br>Dark had absentmindedly picked up Yugi and kissed him as soon as he noticed the struggle. It's in his nature to assist his master when he is in need of any kind of help- even without being told. Dark always thought of it as an honor to help and obey Yugi, but now it's more or less a curse.  
>Yugi savored the softness of the kiss, but after what felt like eternity, he needed more. He put his hands into the hood like hat and pulled Dark into a much deeper and heated kiss, his hands tangling in to purple locks.<br>Piercing blue eyes shot open as a timid tongue flicked out against the part of his lips- and his lips allowing access.  
>Yugi moaned at the unique taste of the other; it was almost electric. He felt a current course through his petite body, causing him to shiver as he explored the moist caves every dip and crevice. He rubbed and twisted his tongue around the other's in a wet dance of passion and lust. His thin legs wrapped around the magician's waist, pressing them as close as possible.<br>Dark felt something rather hard against his stomach, and it made him nervous. He tried his hardest not to think about what it could be, because he knew his body would obey his master if it realized it. It was no use, however. Somewhere within his brain knew what it was, and that was enough to make him respond. A rather large tent grew in the purple silk, standing at full attention to Yugi. The small boy was barely high enough to miss the erection bigger than his head (minus the hair, of course. Dark was big, but not quite _that_ big.)  
>Eventually, the need for oxygen overpowered the small duelist as he pulled back gasping to catch his breath. Clouded athymest stared into frightened but wanting aqua. Yugi had shifted just right to feel the tip of the thinly clothed hard-on on his bottom. Smirking, he let his eyes dart between the bed and Dark while he wiggled his hips on the bulge.<br>Wishing he didn't notice the half-lidded eyes briefly dart back and forth, the terrified Magician's feet began walking to the bed as he suppressed a moan. He could at least control his vocals- for now, anyway. Setting Yugi down beside the bed, he looked down at him hesitantly waiting his next command. Instead of a vocal command, Yugi pushed Dark backwards onto the plush mattress.  
>Yugi pulled Dark's hat and shoulder pads off almost instantly, leaving him in his silk tunic and bodysuit. He began kissing along Dark's jawline as his small hands found their way to the bottom (or as close as they could get to the bottom) of the tunic. He slid his hands up under it and ran his hands along the skintight body suit until it was around Dark's neck.<br>Dark had obediently arced his back while his master did so. He wanted so badly to object, but he couldn't say no to him. Not just out of loyalty, either- it was completely impossible unless it was the only answer.  
>Yugi pulled back and ripped the tunic off impatiently, wondering how the hell he would get the bodysuit off of Dark. How did he even get it on? It had no zippers or anything, and hid absolutely nothing. It looked almost like body paint, it was so tight and smooth- only Yugi knew better because a certain area was still covered. To stall so he had time to think, Yugi began teasing his own tank top over his stomach and chest to give Dark a good show. He looked like he could be a professional stripper the way he moved and teased the other.<br>Dark was falling deeper and deeper into his trance.  
>When the shirt was gone, the puzzle fell back against his chest and the chains clinked. Yugi unbuckled his belt, next, taking it off slowly as he brought it around behind Dark's head and used it to pull him up into another kiss.<br>Dark obviously didn't resist.  
>Leaning Dark back once again, Yugi began unbuttoning his leather pants and wiggling them off.<br>Dark blushed seven shades of red when he saw Yugi hadn't worn any underwear, and a rather proud erection sprung free, almost flat against his stomach.  
>Yugi never wore underwear, his jeans were too tight, and they left lines; so he finally started going commando. A smirk played on his lips as he stayed sitting up a while longer.<br>"Enjoying the view?"  
>Dark, realizing he was staring at the member, quickly darted his eyes up, but his head betrayed him and nodded. His face grew an eighth shade of red at that.<br>Yugi blushed ever so slightly. He was way past out-of-character- he was a whole new person from his normally innocent self. He ground his hips against Dark's still painfully clothed erection, wanting nothing more but to free it from it's prison. He decided to try stretching the suit down around Dark's shoulders, but it was too tight to get his fingers into. His brows furrowed together in thought.  
>Noticing the trouble, Dark's mouth started speaking independently, quietly reciting a spell as his body suit and boxers, thinking one step ahead, faded off of him and appeared neatly folded on Yugi's desk. Dark objected silently.<br>Impressed by the magic trick, he smirked down at the site before him. His eyes trailed further and further south until they came in contact with the slightly longer than a foot-long erection. His eyes widened tremendously at the thought of that monster inside of him. It was truly a site to see, the perfectly smooth, stiff erection standing proudly, framed by it's shiny, perfectly groomed, purple hair, the tiny beads of precum that had snuck their way out glistening in the feint moonlight. He thought he was going to lose himself before the fun even truly began.  
>Dark now had ten different shades of red lit up on his face. He wanted to cover himself back up, but it proved even more impossible when Yugi slid down and flicked his tongue out against the ever-so-sensitive slit. A shaky, throaty moan escaped his lips at the sudden pleasure as he lurched forward in response.<br>Yugi felt proud- he has touched himself many times from bottled up emotions, but he's never done it to another. Well, aside from a few dreams, so he used combined knowledge to try and make it as plesurable as possible. He took his index finger and thumb and placed them just below the head, rubbing his shaft with slight pressure as he blew lightly across the tip. His free hand soon found it's way to Dark's sac as he rolled it between his fingers, enjoying the feeling. At the same time, his mouth had found _its _way around Dark's head, the tongue deviling down into the slit and swirling around.  
>Dark threw his head back, moaning helplessly as the pleasure took over his body. His released loomed near at the combined pleasure of the wet heat around the head, the pressure at the base, and the softness at the sac. Yugi's mouth was too small to fit any more than the head, so he wrapped his hand as tight around the shaft as he could (which his hand was also too small to reach all the way around it) and pumped him rather quickly, while his tongue worked expertly on the head- lapping up the stream of precum as it began spilling out; as his other hand gently tugged and massaged his balls.<br>After only a minute more of the pleasure filled torture, Dark came hard and long into Yugi's mouth, giving him a good taste of the sweet substance, though most of it ended up on his face from trying not to choke on it. His body trembled from the orgasm, but he knew it wasn't over yet.  
>Yugi crawled back up the tall, lean magician, staring down at him.<br>"You taste so sweet, Dark Magician. Try some."  
>At the command, Dark had propped himself up with his elbows and began licking his own sticky seed off the boy's face. It had a strange taste to it, that he hoped he would never have to taste again, and wish he could stop tasting- but he couldn't until it was all gone. He even licked his lips when he laid back down.<br>Yugi loved the feeling of the soft, warm, and wet tongue on him.  
>"How's it taste?"<br>Dark scrunched his nose up, trying to look disgusted, though he ended up looking so adorable and sexy to Yugi.  
>"I've had better."<br>Yugi simply giggled as he stuck two fingers by the magician's mouth.  
>"Allow me to rid of it, then. Suck."<br>Dark obediently took the fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around each finger, sucking them, and even slightly chewing on them.  
>Yugi moaned, retreating his fingers as he trailed them to his own entrance and circled it.<br>Dark watched, confused, but intrigued by the site before him.  
>Yugi slid one finger inside of himself, pumping it slowly to try and get used to the feeling before adding the second. He wiggled his bottom against the fingers as they pushed and prodded their way in and out of him. He moaned lightly, pushing back on the fingers as they prepared him in a scissoring motion. He suddenly gasped and shot up with wide eyes as he brushed his own prostate. He even startled Dark. After that, he removed the fingers and sat above Dark, lining himself up with the still very erect length. He was nervous that it wouldn't all fit.<br>Dark's hands were pulled to the smaller's waist as he slowly sat down on his length, pushing it deeper and deeper inside the extremely tight heat.  
>Yugi winced as the monster cock was filling him to the brim. Inch by inch he took in Dark, not stopping 'til he was sitting on him completely. He groaned a mix of pain and pleasure as the member barely missed his prostate. He felt another current surge through him, similar to the one he had felt earlier, only this time it was stronger and traveled up instead of down.<br>Dark's eyes were screwed shut, biting down on his lips to suppress any noises or his body from taking over. If anything, he at least didn't want to be the one doing this- he knew he'd have to tell Chaos sooner or later, but it would go over much better if he didn't do anything he could control.  
>Yugi's face slowly shifted into pure pleasure as he began lifting himself as best he could, struggling slightly to get the motion right.<br>Dark's hands acted before he even registered Yugi was moving, lifting the boy up at the same pace he had tried to lift himself, and slowly letting him back down.  
>He made it look so easy, lifting Yugi as if he were a mere feather. His hands felt like they barely even touching the young duelist, yet he could hold lift him over his head if he wanted to, without even putting an ounce of effort into it. Yugi admired it, and him. Dark's muscles were perfectly toned, and his skin was flawless- not a single freckle or scratch adorned the smooth, soft skin. He looked so human, yet so not. It was strange, but it drove Yugi absolutely insane. Just watching how his muscles moved when he lifted him made him want, no, <em>need <em>more. He tried bouncing himself faster within Dark's grip, which made Dark's "curse" activate once again.  
>Dark's hands betrayed him as they guided Yugi faster and harder to meet his master's needs. His lip almost bled from how hard he tried to suppress noises; whilst Yugi moaned freely.<br>It took Yugi a little bit before he realized he only heard himself moaning. He glanced his eyes over toward Dark and frowned through another moan as his prostate was struck dead on. Everything was white for a moment before he put a shaky hand on Dark's smooth face. He tried to talk through his moans,  
>"Wh-Why are you hiding your-pleasure from me? Let me know you feel good—too."<br>With that, Dark's teeth released the abused lip letting out a long overdue moan,  
>"Master~"<br>Yugi blinked at the name, slightly confused. He wasn't expecting that, but it turned him on even more. It reminded him of a video Joey had gotten him for his 16th birthday as a joke. It was labeled something about Duel Monsters, but it was actually a scene of two men role playing. One was a slave, and the other was his master. Yugi watched the video many times over, though he never told the blonde- he simply smacked him the next day as if embarrassed and angry. But the remembrance of the video only made him even more lustful.  
>Once again, Dark's hands were guiding the slim boy even faster, only they picked the pace up to their full speed- which was pretty damn fast considering Yugi was like air to him and he had such large muscles.<br>Yugi gasped in surprise, his eyes shooting wide as his prostate was struck dead-on repeatedly. He arced his back as far as he could, grabbing at whatever he could (which happened to be Dark's wrists), a series of rapid chant-like moans escaping in time with the thrusts.  
>"Yes, yes, yes, so good, yes, oh god, oh god..."<br>Dark too was now forced to moan, his head thrown far back into the pillows. He couldn't release until after Yugi, however, no matter how achingly close he was. He just wanted it to be over with already.  
>Yugi, however, never wanted it to end. He felt so close, yet felt like he could hold off his release forever, just to cherish this moment he has dreamed so many times about.<br>Sweat rolled down both of their bodies as if they had just walked in from the rain, and both their hair became shaggy and tangled. It had only been mere minutes but it felt, and looked, like it had been happening for hours on end.  
>And finally, with one blindingly direct and hard thrust to his prostate, Yugi screamed to the heavens as his hot seed shot all over Dark's chest and even his face.<br>And as if on cue, Dark lost himself inside Yugi, cumming for at least the 3rd time that night.  
>Yugi collapsed on him,already passed out from exhaustion in Dark's arms.<br>Dark used his curse to advantage at this moment, cleaning them both up so they weren't all sticky and sweaty. It was rather awkward to clean Yugi as his cum poured out of his back side. Dark never noticed that his cum was purple until then, though. It made him feel like a living grape from all his purple attributes. He simply shrugged it off and dressed the young master and himself quickly, being forced to stay until dismissed when Yugi awoke. He simply laid back down next him, the unconscious boy immediately drawn to the source of warmth and tangling around it.

Yami, who remained within the puzzle, saw the whole thing.  
>"<em>Next time<em>," he thought, "_it's my turn._"

(**Main plot informative;**  
>Chaos remained completely oblivious to the whole situation, fore he had passed out on Dark's couch.)<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, btw. I've been caught up in many, many things...(Mostly watching a bunch of yaoi shows .-.)<br>KTHXBAI- STAY TUNED FOR MORE~


	6. Exposed

Still don't own Yugioh, blah blah blah, lemons and shit.

I find it ridiculous that I have to put this at the top of all of my stories.

* * *

><p>Yugi awoke the next morning tangled around something warm. He blinked, looking up into the angelic face of whom he had thought he had only dreamed about. He sat up, looking both of them over. They were both dressed, and clean, and not a thing was out of place on his bed. It didn't make much sense, considering what he <em>thought<em> had happened. **Was it all a dream, **he thought? **No, that doesn't make any sense. If it were a dream then he wouldn't be in my bed right now..**Yugi tried to recollect his thoughts of the previous night as piercing blue eyes blinked opened slowly.

Upon feeling the shifting of the bed, Dark had begun to awake. Even if he was loyal to his master, he didn't want to spend another second there. But, he was still forced to stay until dismissed (or destroyed, but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.)

The young duelist blushed vividly and looked away, not able to look Dark directly in the eyes at the moment.  
>"Y-You're still here?"<p>

A glimmer of hope sparked in Dark, maybe he could actually escape before anything else happened. He got up and looked down at the petite male,  
>"Do you wish me to leave?"<p>

Yugi frowned, slightly disappointed,  
>"Do you want to leave?"<p>

"...I would like to return to my home, if you will allow."

"Well- Who am I to keep you from going home?" Hopping up, he went to give Dark a hug, but stumbled as he discovered he was _very_sore. But big, soft hands caught him before he could fall.

"Are you okay, Master?"  
>The young duelist blushed, "J-Just a little sore is all.."<p>

Dark froze. Though he technically did nothing to the young master, he still felt responsible and ashamed. A deep blush spread across his face as he steadied the other.

"I must be going now," he stated. "Please, put my card back into the deck."

The boy nodded, limping slightly over to his desk and picking up the card. He was just about to set it on the pile when his hand froze.  
>"W-Wait," he said quickly. "When will I see you again?"<p>

"Any time you duel, of course."

"N-No, I meant...alone," he blushed slightly at his own words- which made Dark blush in realization.

"Whenever you wish," the magician said before thinking.

"Re-really," the young boy asked, surprised but happy.

"Really," Dark reassured. He loved making his master happy- even if it meant he was cheating on Chaos. Dark's eyes widened slightly. He'd forgotten he left Choas in his living room.

* * *

><p>Choas was jolted awake at a sudden knock as he rolled off of Dark's couch with a thud. He groaned as he got up slowly, rubbing his sore back. That's when he heard what sounded like a crowd of people talking outside.<p>

After he had comprehended where he was and glancing around for Dark, he sighed and walked over to the door.

His hair was a mess, and he didn't have a top on as he yanked the door open. He was met face-to-face with Black Luster Soldier; a crowd of monsters behind him.

The crowd that had been chit chatting about everything stopped dead in their tracks- frozen in surprise. They all stared at Chaos, and he stared back.

Why in the world would there be a crowd gathered outside Dark's house- especially with Black Luster? Surely he wasn't having a party, and the man wasn't anywhere in site.

**Probably passed out in his room**, Chaos thought. Without further questioning, he slowly closed the door and locked it before he slumped back down on the couch to resume his slumber. He heard a few squeals outside from what sounded to be the Dark Magician Girl and Mystical Elf. He always did over hear them talking about how cute he would look with Dark.

That's when he remembered the duel. Dark had been summoned in the middle of his preparation involving his staff. No one knew that Chaos was behind it. Or at least; they didn't know at the time. Now it was kind of obvious- normally when you see a shirtless man with sex hair in another person's house, it implies they had sex. He groaned quietly to himself, rolling over so he was facing the back of the couch.

Dark suddenly faded into the room just as the other had turned. He bit his lip, thinking the other was still asleep and he had gotten lucky. He heard the chattering outside, making him worried. He wasn't exactly sure if since he was summoned, the broadcast had activated along with his card. He carefully tiptoed over to his window, drawing back the purple satin curtains that covered his large windows as he stared into the faces of every monster in his master's deck. Even Black Luster was there. He heard his apprentice squeal as his face turned a bright red.

That's when blue arms wrapped around him. He whipped his head around, the blush on his face darkening.

"Let's show them what they came to see," Chaos whispered.

Dark was confused by the statement until warm lips pressed against his own. His eyes widened and every girl, and a few of the feminine males, squealed; the other's all gasping- but Black Luster simply left.  
>Dark's encounter with his master had made him forget all about the duel. He suddenly felt as though he were on fire as his blush darkened to where if the lights were off; he would surely be glowing.<p>

Chaos reached over as he was still wrapped around the other, his eyes still closed and their lips still connected whilst he drew the curtain back closed- the squeals outside getting louder.

The blue male pulled back, giggling quietly, "We can just let their imagination finish that picture."

Still a dark shade of red, Dark smiled nervously and chuckled with his new-found lover.

"But that doesn't mean that we have to do the same~." Chaos purred his words gently into Dark's ear, hinting about what he wanted.

"B-But you have just awoken, and it is still daylight, and-," Chaos put a finger over Dark's lips to stop him, smirking lightly and leaning back in to his ear.

"Don't tell me you're still shy after all that we've done~"

Dark sighed, a light blush still spread across his face. It was true. Even after everything with Chaos _and_ his master, Dark was still very shy.

"I'm impressed by your innocence," Chaos chuckled, ruffling Dark's hair under his hat.

Dark blushed darker, slapping Chaos's hand away and fixing his hair.  
>"Be quiet. And in case you have forgotten: you did embarrass me in front of not only our master's entire deck; but the enemy's, too. I am still sore not only physically, but emotionally as well."<p>

Chaos was surprised by Dark's snappy tone, pouting his lip out lightly. "I'm sorry~-I didn't know the master was dueling!"

"Well then maybe instead of being a horny little pervert all the time, you should start paying more attention to your surroundings." Dark turned on his heals, heading back towards his bedroom with a slight glare directed towards Chaos, "Now if you excuse me, I have a staff to go polish."

Chaos sighed deeply, running a hand through his messy hair.

Dark looked back over his shoulder, stopping just inside the frame of his door.  
>"Oh, and you should really take a shower. You smell like Battle Steer's stable, and your hair is a complete Feral Imp nest."<br>Dark snickered lightly to himself as he stepped into his room and closed the door.

Chaos blinked, lifting one of his arms and smelling himself, his nose crinkling a little as a purple blush crept onto his face. He had to admit it, he didn't smell very pleasing; though his hair couldn't really look _that_bad, could it? It was always pretty wild; so how bad could it really be?

He walked into the bathing room, examining himself in Dark's full length mirror. His hair that usually fanned out was either tangled around itself or laying flat. He sighed, snapping his fingers to untangle it as he was too lazy to get an actual brush. At the same time he had used his magic to remove his pants and fold them neatly on the counter.

The room was rather small, the walls a nice purple tile whilst the floor had black ones. The shower itself was purple, too, though the curtain was also black. His counter, as well, was a black granite with small sparkles inside, and his towels alternated between black and purple.

Since Dark was a spell caster like Chaos, the shower didn't have anything to turn the water on with manually. Water flow was a common spell even back in ancient Egyptian times because there was rarely any rain and it was always so hot there that everyone smelled atrocious. Chaos mumbled the spell out, making it hot enough to quickly steam up the room. He sighed lightly to himself as the hot water slowly cleansed him. He borrowed a bit of Dark's shampoo and used the purple substance to give his hair back it's shine. He lathered it into his hair, the water causing the soap to rinse down his glistening body slowly.

Dark, who was in the room just beside Chaos, was, as he said, busy polishing his staff. Never again was he going to use it in such a disgraceful manner; no matter how bad his hormones were.

Speaking of hormones; Dark couldn't help but imagine Chaos as he bathed. He bit his lip, a blush creeping onto his face as he closed his eyes, lied down, and let his imagination take over.

**The water streamed down over his thin, blue frame as his soapy hands glided across his chest; slowly trailing down his body as they carefully washed each part of his torso. Soon nearing his nether regions, he teased himself and brushed his hand right next to the member, washing the inside of his thigh slowly but thoroughly before his hand slid back up and went around to the other side of his member. It twitched for attention, already standing proudly between the male's legs. Chaos bit his lip as he finally took mercy upon himself and wrapped a firm hand around the aching appendage. He moaned softly, trying to be as quiet as he could; knowing Dark was right next door. But he just couldn't help himself as the water and soap provided lubrication for his hand to move even faster along his erection. He let out a low, throaty moan that echoed in the small room, just barely too quiet to make it through the wall to Dark's ears.**

Dark suddenly let out a soft moan, an erection already straining under his clothes at the images flashing in his mind. His member was throbbing for the same attention Chaos was giving to his own in the magician's head; craving the sinful touches. He couldn't resist the temptation as he pulled up the front of his tunic, rubbing himself through the skin-tight body suit underneath to the images within his mind.

Chaos, who wasn't doing anything remotely close to what Dark was imagining, had already gotten out of the shower and begun to dry himself off. The towel and hair dryer moved on their own to dry him. He was using his hands to try and fix his hair as it was being dried to get it back into it's usual style instead of lying flat like Dark's. He had tried wearing his hair down flat once before; though it was so long that he kept sitting on it by accident. Feeling rather lazy today, Chaos simply snapped his fingers again and was suddenly dressed back into his pants and undergarments, though they were nice and clean now, thanks to a little extra dab of magic. He looked himself over, satisfied with his work.

He sighed to himself, walking the few feet to Dark's room and slowly opening the door to peak inside at him. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at the site.

Dark had a bright blush across his face, his bodysuit now off under his robe (obviously done by magic) as his slender fingers were wrapped around his hard, throbbing erection which stood tall between his legs. His head was slightly tossed back into the pillows, moaning quietly with his mouth in a sort of O shape. Small purple beads of precum had already started to drip from the male.

Chaos silently wondered what had managed to get Dark into this state- especially after his little hissy-fit about how he didn't want sex. Chaos tiptoed in, smirking as he stood over the clueless male, he leaned down so he was right in the magician's face, his blue hand softly resting on the other's pale one.  
>"Would you like some help~?"<p>

Dark's eyes immediately snapped open and his breath hitched. He got caught. And he was unable to utter a sound to answer the other.

Chaos simply chuckled and moved the male's hands away so he could work. He crawled up onto the bed so he was sitting between his partner's legs, gently lifting the one to his right. He licked a small trail up the inside of his calf to just below his knee.

Dark shivered at the feelings crawling up his leg. He should have known Chaos would tease him.

Smiling innocently at the glare he was receiving from Dark, Chaos moved to lick another trail from just above his knee and up the inside of his thigh. He moved ever-so-slowly in doing so, loving to torture the other.

Dark shivered again as the male drew nearer to certain areas, said area twitching slightly. His fingers curled at his sides, trying not to touch himself again, though the temptation was great.

Chaos seemed to notice this as his trail continued up further, just beside the dripping erection and up to the pale magician's lower waist. His cheek gently brushed against the twitching appendage as it passed, causing the other to shiver violently.

He chuckled lightly at the reaction. He wanted the other to beg for him before he would take care of the issue at hand as a sort of payback for Dark's tantrum.

Dark was going through pure hell as the other teased him. He had been so close to a release just before Chaos had joined in, and now all of his progress has been put on hold. His member as aching almost painfully as it wept for attention. He glanced at Chaos as his hand slowly moving back to his member as it seemed the other magician didn't plan on touching it for him. But- just before it could reach it's target, a strong hand pressed it back into the mattress. He whimpered quietly, wiggling to try and get free.

Chaos was slowly working his way up to Dark's chest, pulling his robe up along the way as he soon located the soft pink nubs decorating his chest. His teeth caught one like a bear trap on a leg, squeezing it just enough to get a sharp intake of breath from the victim, followed by a groan. His tongue played with the part within his mouth, teasing it into an erect state.

Dark was on the edge, about to explode without any stimulation to his nethers. He whined softly, tilting his head towards Chaos.

Chaos released the nub with a smirk, pulling back a bit.

"What's the matter, Dark~?" His voice had a noticeable cockiness to it.

"You know what," he pressed slightly in what was meant to be an intimidating voice, but came out pleading.

"No, no I don't think I do."

"Chaos~" Dark threw his head back into his pillows with a groan. "Please, just do it already~!"

Chaos's smirk grew wider, "Do what already~?"

"For the love of Ra, Chaos; touch me, please!"

"I am touching you!" He mockingly drew circles on Dark's chest with his finger while his hand kept Dark's pressed down.

"That's not what I meant, you idiot!"

"Well then where do you want me to touch you at?"

"Enough of your games, just fucking do it already!"

"Do what?!"

Dark, too frustrated to be shy clawed lightly at his sheets.

"Fuck me, for the love of Ra; fuck me!"

Chaos had a devious smirk plastered across his face,

"Well why didn't you just say so~?"  
>He moved so he was kneeling between dark's legs, undoing his pants to reveal his own erection, using some of Dark's precum as lube as he gently ran a finger along the slit of the male's member and down to his entrance, coating it in the purple substance. He hooked his arms up under Dark's knees and lined up, slowly pressing in to the tight heat.<p>

Dark grabbed a fistful of his sheet at just the slight touch of Chaos's finger, alone. When he could feel the male's member against his entrance, he pressed down against it a bit, causing him to slide in a bit more. He moaned loudly, though not prepared he felt no pain.

Chaos was even kind enough to take hold of Dark's member when he was in all the way, stroking it slowly as he waited for the fellow magician to adjust.

Though Dark was drooling from the pleasure of finally being touched there, he didn't so much like the waiting. He pushed back against Chaos to try and show that he was ready to be pounded into the mattress.

Choas took the signal and slid out slowly, having to release the member to balance himself above the other in doing so before he plunged back in like a bullet.

Dark nearly screamed out in pleasure, having no time to recover as Chaos repeated the action quickly. He moaned helplessly, his hands finding their way to Chaos's hips as he tried to meet his harsh thrusts. His purple hair was flying with their movements, his bangs getting stuck down to his face as he began to sweat. He cried out to the gods, his face contorted into nothing but pure bliss.

Chaos was working hard to keep Dark satisfied, though it seemed even his fastest wasn't fast enough for Dark. He rolled his hips a bit as he thrust back in, adjusting himself quickly between each rushed thrust to try and sent the other flying over the edge. At the same time, he placed one of Dark's legs around his waist to free a hand so it could be used to stroke the pale magician's length.

Dark pulled Chaos in further with his leg, making his thrusts harder. He untangled his hands from the sheets to claw at his partner's back, leaving a few scratches down it.

The slight sting of Dark's nails caused him to moan even more as it sent chills through his spine. Though a very small amount of his blood found it's way to the surface, Chaos couldn't feel anything but pleasure. And that's when he found it.

Dark's eyes snapped open with a flash of white, his mouth so wide as a prolonged moan left him and his purple seed shot out all over Chaos and himself. The hard head-on strike to his prostate was just enough to send him into the heavens with a much needed release.

The way that Dark's muscles suddenly clamped down around Chaos and the sticky substance dripped down his face was also just what the blue male needed as his semen shot deep within Dark. He slid out slowly, his cum already beginning to seep from the entrance as it slowly began to close itself back up.

Dark, after coming down from his high, lied there like a pile of mush- Chaos soon collapsing next to him and pulling him up onto his chest.

He gently stroked Dark's hair as they both tried to catch their breath. Chaos was the first to break the silence after a few minutes.

"So- what happened to not wanting sex~?"

Dark blushed darkly and playfully slapped his lover.  
>"Shush. I'm still mad at you."<p>

Chaos couldn't help but giggle at that.

"And oddly; I'm okay with that."

Dark slapped Chaos again, though found himself laughing as well. After settling down, they sighed contently as their hands found themselves twined together. They stayed cuddled together in this calm, serious atmosphere for at least two minutes before Chaos had to speak up:

"'By the way, you should really take a shower. You smell like Battle Steer's stable, and your hair is a complete Feral Imp nest.'"

To add to his quote, he had used his magic to make his voice sound exactly like Dark's to add to his mocking. This in turn earned him a good slap as Dark quickly untangled himself from the male and got up- even though he did find it slightly amusing.

"You can't be serious for more than five minutes, can you?"

Chaos rubbed his cheek, the lightest hint of a cocky smirk gracing his features, "I was serious."

Dark 'hmph'ed as he turned on his heels and trudged out the door and into the bathroom, making sure he closed his door loud enough for Chaos to hear.

Chaos chased after him, banging on the door.  
>"Come on, don't be like that~! I was just messing around!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry I didn't upload for like, 27 years. I kept getting writers block, and then in the middle of trying to finish this I got ideas for two new stories. It's kinda short I guess...Oh well, sorry. I'll try to make it better next time, it's just hard to find ways to incorporate lemons at any given time wo it ending up like a bad porno.

So yeah. No clever or funny shit to add to this little note...kbai. Review. c:


End file.
